Un Amour Démoniaque
by Koaru-Zombie
Summary: Quand un démon et un coeur de glace tombent dans la romance. Chap 4. Lemon à venir !
1. CHAPITRE PREMIER

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_"Sebastian !"_

Ce nom retenti dans l'immense bureau du Conte Phantomhive. La pièce était d'une rare noblesse. On entendait la forte pluie s abbatre sur les immenses fenêtre ornée de somptueux rideaux verts, les étagères renfermaient des livres de tous genre, certains partiellement brûlé par les flammes de l'ancien manoir. Un chiquier était placé au centre de la pièce, entre deux fauteuils chesterfield de cuir noir. Sur l'un d'eux, une petit personne l'air songeur observait un pion de son unique oeil.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme la silhouette lancé , vétu de noir entra. Arriv au niveau de Ciel il s'inclina.

_" - Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune ma tre ? - Conduit moi ma chambre, dit l'enfant en se levant"_

Sur ces paroles, le majordome d'homme se dirigea vers le couloir, précédent son maître. Seul le chandelier que tenait Sebastian clairait les longs couloirs du manoir. A la lueur de la flamme on pouvait apercevoir les murs, un grand portrait des precédents maître de la Famille y était accroché . Quelques autres décorations agrementaient ces tristes coridors. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, le démon s'arrêta et l'ouvrit, laissant passer le Comte. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent la pièce. Sebastian déchaussa le plus jeune, lui retira son ruban, ouvrit sa chemise,pour finalement l'habiller de sa robe de nuit blanche. Quand il eut fini, il couvrit Ciel. Après lui avoir souhait une bonne nuit , il se dirigea vers la sortie.

_" - Reste avec moi, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de moi._  
_- Avec plaisir, seigneur. Le majordome s'approcha du lit et attendit, observant son maître. - Caressa moi les cheveux._  
_- Yes, My Lord "_

Sebastian s'assit sur le lit, en retirant son gant. On pouvait a présent voir cette marque. La même qui ornait l'oeil de Ciel. Il commença ses caresses, doucement pour ne pas empêcher le jeune Phantomhive de trouver le sommeil. Voyant sa respiration se calmer, il en déduit qu'il s' tait endormi. Le démon ferma les yeux quelques instants. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une main hésitante sur son torse. La veste de son costume s'ouvrit, puis un bouton de sa chemise, un deuxième, jusqu' ce qu'elle soit complètement ouverte. Son torse était d'une blancheur cadavérique, et ses muscles finement dessinés. Ciel posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'endormi. Son coeur bat ! Il en a donc un, serait-il possible qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments? Ciel l'espérait de tout son être. Il embrassa sa poitrine, puis fermant les yeux il approcha son visage de celui du démon.

En rouvrant les yeux, Ciel fut stupéfait . Sebastian se tenait au dessus de lui, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Ces si belles lèvres touchèrent celle de l'enfant, la langue du démon passa sur les lèvres de Ciel qui les entrouvrirent afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues ce trouvèrent et entamèrent un danse endiablé . C'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent bout d oxygène qu il se séparèrent. Ciel rougissait sous le regard de Sebastian, qui entama de doux baisés dans son cou, tout en ouvrant sa robe. Arrivé son torse il passa sa langue sur ses tétons , ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Ciel encore plus rouge et de réveiller son membre. Le démon continuait de jouer avec les bout de chaire durcit du plus jeune, puis traça une ligne du bout de la langue jusqu'à son bas ventre. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa tête l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_- Tu arrives aimer une personne ?_  
_- Cela peut arrivé , jeune Maitre, pourquoi cette question ?_  
_- Tu me feras l'amour le jour où tu m aimeras . Maintenant sort de ma chambre._

Sebastian exécuta . Il se leva en fermant sa chemise et sa veste et quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour Ciel. Une fois la porte fermé Ciel se maudit. Pourquoi l'avait-il mis à la porte ainsi ? Il remonta ses genoux contre son ventre, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se maudit d'avoir été si froid. C'est seulement après un long moment de reflexion qu il s'endormit.


	2. CHAPITRE SECOND

CHAPITRE SECOND

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sebastian entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité total en se dirigeant vers les rideaux afin de les ouvrir. Une fois sa tâche accomplit il se dirigea vers le Comte qui se trouvait toujours dans la position dans laquelle il s'etait endormi. Les jambes relevées contre son torse et la tête posé sur ses genoux. Sebastian l'observa.

Quand je serais amoureux de toi n'est ce pas ? Cela ne peut être possible. Je suis un démon ,je n'ais pas de sentiment, et pour peu que j'en ressente ils sont malsains. Un démon bien incompétant pour faire souffrir mon Maître de la sorte.

_- Jeune Maitre ? Reveillez-vous c'est l'heure. A l'entente de la voix de Sebastian, ciel ouvrit les yeux. Ses joues reprirent leur couleur pourpre de la veille la vu de l'homme. Au menu du déjeun japonais je vous laisse le choix : Nori accompagné de condiments ou natto. Evidement accompagné de votre thé favori, le thé rouge._

_- Je prendrais du Natto. _Voyant l'air naturel de Sebastian, Ciel se senti triste . Il ne pensait donc plus ce qu'il s'est pass hier soir. Il doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir ainsi jetté .

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain. Sebastian débarbouilla le jeune Phantomhive. Le démon brisa le silence.

_- Au programme aujourd'hui : Votre cours de Violon, ainsi qu'un cours de danse. Dame Elizabeth sera ravi de voir vos progrès j'en suis convaincu ._  
_- J'en ai que faire d'elle ! s'emporta le Comte énervé de l'air désinvolte de son majordome. Va ! Je vais m'habilél seul. Apporte le petit déjeuné à la salle mangé, j'arrive._

Sebastian obéit et s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres, le comte l'aimait dont ce point. Ciel se sécha, et enfila la tenu d'un bleu sombre que Sebastian lui avait préparé . Cette situation créait un malaise en lui. Maintenant que Sebastian était au fait de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il était plus que géné en sa présence. Il releva les yeux sur son reflet. Le miroir montrait un garçon, triste. Il regarda son oeil, et dans un soupir mit son cache oeil. Ciel se dirigea vers la salle manger pour déjeuné . Le manoir était moin inquietant que la veille. Mais il émanait toujours des murs l'absence de joie. Il croisa Meilin en chemin qui lui remis une lettre. Il la mit dans sa poche.

Assit a table, le Majordome lui apporta la nourriture sous cloche et s'en alla pr textant avoir faire. Ciel toucha a peine a son assiette, Il n'avait pas faim. Il entrepris alors d'ouvrir la lettre.

_"Chèr Comte_

_Je vous convie ma reception qui aura lieu demain la tombé de la nuit en mon humble demeure. Je vous pris de l'accepte et vous remercie d'avance de votre présence._

_Amicalement,_  
_Lau."_

Voila qui était une bonne excuse pour Ciel de s' éloigner de la source de son infortune et d'aller se changer les idées loin de ce manoir de malheur. Mais cette journée allait être bien longue. Il attendit que son domestique vienne le chercher pour ses cours de la journée

Sebastian sorti de la salle a mangé pour aller rejoindre son bureau et se plonger dans les livres de cuisine pour trouver le repas idéal de ce midi. Il finit par trouver le repas qu'il allait concocter. Il alla alors trouver Bald pour lui demander de descendre la réserve chercher les ingrédients nécessaire la préparation de ce repas, et sorti dans la cour afin de trouve Pluto. Il rêvassa, jouant et dressant ce chien, comme il l'avait promis à Ciel. Une demi heure passa . Il regarda le cadran de sa montre,10:26 a.m le cours de Violon de Monsieur commence dans 4 minutes. Il parti chercher le comte pour le premier cours de la journée. Il donna deux coup la porte et entra.

Il appela Meilin pour débarrasser la table et invita le Comte aller dans son bureau pour suivre la cour de violon.

_- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre la Valkyrie de Wagner Richard. Elle n'est pas très compliquée ._

Sebastian pris son violon et joua ce morceau sans même regarder la partition. Gracieusement il enchainait les notes, comme posséder. Ciel observait admiratif la corde de l'arche carressait par moment puis agressait, frappait les celles de l'instrument. Sebastian s'arrêta, donna quelques conseils son maître et lui tendit une partition. Ce fut a son tour. Le cours dura une bonne heure, sans parler d'autre chose que de ces maudites feuilles pleine de notes. Le cours prit fin.

_- Le déjeuné va être servi. Je vous pris de bien vouloir vous rendre la salle a manger . J'ai cru voir que vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé tout a l'heure. Vous sentez vous bien ?_  
_- Ca va Sebastian, je te remercie. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appéti voilà tout. Je m'y rend immédiatement._

Comme prévu le repas se passa dans le silence. Au alentour de 14h, Lau arriva au manoir, au grand bonheur de Ciel pour une fois. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau, et entamèrent une partie d' échec. Le temps passa vite. Toujours si vite devant se plateau, l' échapatoir de Ciel. Sur ces damiers, il jouait la vie. Le Comte enchainait les déplacement, avec intelligence et habilité , menant son adversaire a la defaite. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian.

_- Excusez moi de mon intrusion, votre cour de danse va bientôt commencer . Pouvez vous venir ?_

Ciel salua Lau. "Nous continuerons notre partieun autre jour."

_- Venez vous ma réception demain ?_

_- Evidement, a demain Lau. Ciel suivi Sebastian._

_- Une reception ? Vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé ._  
_- Suis-je censé te rapporter mes moindres faits et gestes ? Je compte sur toi pour m'y conduire et venir me récupérer. Je me passerai de ta présence._ Son ton mi fin la conversation.

Sebastian actiona le phonographe. L'enfant regardait par la fenêtre, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'échapper à cet instant. Ca allait très une longue heure. "_Monsieur_" le mot redouté sortit de la bouche de Sebastian. Ciel se tourna sans un regard pour le plus vieux. Il posa sa main gauche sur la taille du démon , et sa main droite alla rejoindre celle de Sebastian. "_Un , Deux, Un Deux ..." _Ciel suivait le rythme que lui imposait Sebastian. "_Plus Vite Monsieur , Un , Deux !"_ Sebastian restait froid. Généralement lors des cours de danse, il faisait de l'humour, et surtout il souriait. Son visage cet instant été impassible, on ne pouvait lire aucune motion, aucun plaisir, il était si formel. Ciel s'en voulait tellement, pourquoi l'avait t-il arrêté la veille ? Et pourquoi Sebastian lui en voulait tellement ? Le cours pris fin la dernière note du phonographe. Sebastian s'inclina devant le Comte, pris sa main et la baisa. En se relevant il lui annonça que le diné du soir sera servit dans le jardin de pierre. La seule réponse que Ciel pu articulé fut "_Bien_" . Puis il parti dans son bureau ou une montagne de document attendait sa signature.

Le soir parut ne jamais arrivé mais il tait enfin présent. De son bureau, il regardait travers la vitre, le fin croissant de lune accroché dans le ciel nocturne. Prenant en compte sa hauteur , il en déduit qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit. Il avait redouté ce moment toute la journée, mais Sebastian le pris de court. Il entra dans la pièce indiquant au plus jeune qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Ciel acquiesa d'un mouvement de tête et suivi son serviteur. Sebastian le déshabilla afin de le mettre dans une tenu adéquate. Il couvrit Ciel et lui souhaita bonne nuit comme son habitude. Mais ce soir le, Sebastian deposa un doux baiser sur la joue du plus jeune, et s'en alla.

Le démon s'adossa un instant la porte en soupirant et parti préparer la journée du lendemain. Quant a Ciel, il était rester figé, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Encore une fois sa nuit allait être bien trop courte. Songe, doute, tristesse, étaient les sentiments qui le tiraillaient.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir. ^^

J'ai fait vite pour le 2e chapitre je l'avais déjà commencer, j'espere qu'il vous a plus , il n'y s'y passe pas grand chose d'interessant, mais l'histoire se met doucement en place.

Pour les lettres manquante je suis désolée quand je mets les texte sur fanfiction tous les accents s'enlève, alors j'essaye de tous les remettres mais visiblement certain m'echappe XD

J'espére ne pas vous decevoir :S


	3. CHAPITRE TROISIEME

CHAPITRE TROISIEME

Le lendemain arriva trop vite dans le manoir Phantomhive. Ciel avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une heure tout au plus. Peut-être était ce le cas , il n'en savait trop rien. La journée se passa dans la gène comme depuis quelques jours à présent. Mais l'après midi finie par arrivée. Après un long moment de reflexion la porte s'ouvrir sur Sebastian. Un aura noir émanait de son envelloppe humaine. A cette instant personne n'aurait pu avoir de doute sur son espèce. Il était temps pour Ciel de se rendre à la réception de Lau. Sans son majordome. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le hall du manoir dans un silence religieu. Après s'être vêtu de sa veste et coiffé de son chapeau haute forme ils sortirent, en cette après-midi de novembre le vent était glaciale. Une calèche attendait déjà devant l'entrée. Sebastian prenant les rènes du cheval, il laissa Ciel seul à l'intérieur, ce qui rassura ce dernier.

La route lui parut bien trop courte. Arrivé devant la demeure de Lau, Ciel redoutait la sortie de la calèche. Il allait devoir dire aurevoir à Sebastian. C'était la première fois qu'il se séparait de son marjordome. Il descendit les quelques marches de métal qui le séparait du sol, et regarda Sebastian, le supliant de l'excuser du regard. Le garçon passa le portail, et disparut dans l'obscurité du chemin menant à la porte d'entrée. Il s'apprétait à frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Un magnifique chinoise, habillé en tenu légère -malgrès l'hivers qui pointait le bout de son nez- ouvrit, en saluant le Comte. Elle accompagna Ciel jusqu'à la salle de reception, et le quitta pour retourné à son poste.

Sebastian reprit la route. Mais il ne retourna pas au Manoir, il alla jusqu'au bois qui ce trouvait non loin du lieu de la réception. Le Majordome attendra la jusqu'a l'apel de Ciel, mais il était bien decidé a le surveillé. Un mauvais présentiment l'inquiétait. Assis sur le siège du conducteur de la calèche, ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur rouge. Le démon sauta dans les arbres. On ne vit plus qu'une ombre sauter de branches en branches a une allure effrayante en direction du manoir.

La pièce était noire de monde. Une épaisse fumée séjournait dans la pièce au haut plafond. Beaucoup des convives avaient une pipe à Opium dans la bouche ou dans la main. Beaucoup de clients du marché noir de Lau devaient être présent. Ciel se senti soudain seul. La présence de Sebastian lui manquait déjà. Il alla trouvé Lau pour le saluer. Par chance celui-ci l'invita à sa table. Tous ses occupants saluèrent le Comte, célèbre et respecter - du moin en apparence, en effet peut de gens l'appréciait - . Comme Ciel s'y attendait, le sujet de conversation principal était l'opium, et son importation. Pour un limier de la Reine, c'était un sujet déplaisant. Il lança un regard à la salle, à son grand désespoir, il n'y vit aucune connaissance , ou du moin aucune personne qu'il ne méprisait pas trop. Il quitta la table en s'excusant et alla sur le balcon.

L'air lui sembla soudain si pur, il pouvait à nouveau respirer. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il s'assit sur un banc, et se delecta de son thé. Ce forcant a ne penser a rien, mais sans cesse l'image de Sebastian lui revenait en tête. Un homme aussi important que lui, Le maître de la maison et de l'industrie Phantomhive en personne, amoureux d'un démon. Que c'est pitoyable. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et senti une main se posé sur sa bouche avec force. L'inconnu le forca a se levé et un canon se plata sur son dos. " Suis moi, sans un bruit enfoiré ! " Ciel s'excuta. Il traversèrent la salle bondée le plus naturellement possible et sortirèrent. Un homme capuché les attendait dans une petite voiture. L'enfant appela Sebastian.

Le Démon entendit son appel, mais les suivis de loin. Toujours véxé par l'attitude de son maître, mais surtout pour savoir qui se cache derière son enlevement et les neutraliser. Il les suivi ainsi une heure durant dans la fôret. Il aperçut alors des lumières, une grande et luxueuse maison était caché au milieu des bois. Des hommes étaient posté aux fenêtres et sur le balcon, certain avec des armes. _" Que la fête COMMENCE " _Ces mots résonnèrent dans la fôret. Tous les hommes regardaient autour d'eux afin d'apercevoir l'intrus. Mais il n'en eurent pas le tremps. Sebastian était passé a l'acte. Des branches transperçaient certains hommes, des feuilles mutillaient mortellement d'autres. Tous sucombèrent sauf un, le plus malchanceux. Sebastian s'avanca vers lui, d'un pas élégant comme a son habitude. Après tout il est le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive.

_- Sebastian Michaelis. Majordome de la Famille Phantomhive. _dit-il d'un ton doux._ Qui est ton chef ? _Son ton fut soudain plus sec.

A l'entente de son nom le visage du survivant devint livide. Il se recroquevilla et sanglota. Le grand Majordome avait sa réputation.

_- Tue moi je ne te dirais rien !_

Sebastian esquiça un sourire, il releva l'homme par le col . Ses yeux devinrent a nouveau écarlate, et le malheureux explosa. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Ciel en courant cette fois. Il sentait que son Maître été presque a bout de force. Il enfonca la porte et trouva Ciel, couché à même me sol, suffoquant. _Quelle sensation désagréable_. Il alla rassurer Ciel et s'assuré qu'il n'allait pas trop mal. Après s'être assurer qu'il allait bien, il alla à la rencontre des ravisseurs encore vivant. Il n'eut aucun mal a les trouvé, l'homme puait encore l'Opium. La porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mi étonné, mi éffrayé.

Soudain, certain se mirent à rire. Quelques secondes plus tard une explosion retenti. Sebastian fut submerger par les gravas ainsi que par la peur que Ciel soit touché. Les ravisseurs en profitèrent pour s'échapper. Le majordome accourrut vers son Maître , _Dieu merci , il est en vit !_ Se dit-il en prenant Ciel dans ses bras puor rentré au manoir Phantomhive._ Quelle drole d'idée pour un Démon _! Murmura t-il pour lui même .

Les humains sont minables.


End file.
